The Rest of Our Days
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: A series of short one-shots starting Virion and my female avatar, Atterria. Might occasionally include Morgan but not the main focus. Based off of Fire Emblem: Awakening and inspired by the events and happenings of the game, among other things. Not an any chronological order but will take place after the 2 year gap. I do hope you enjoy! : 3 [Cover by AskArchestArcher on Tumblr]
1. Horse Ride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of its characters. However, I do own Atterria. Who was given a brand new look and life as the customizable Avatar in the game.

**Dedicated to:** My wonderful boyfriend who introduced me to Fire Emblem. Thank you love and also to two random strangers on Tumblr. #tsunmyouji for liking my initial crappy post of this and to #gargoyle-butts for convincing me to write this… I would also like to thank my beta tester and amazing friend #emeraldspecs… Hope you guys enjoy!

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Inspiration:** _Female Avatar/Atterria's A Support with Tharja._

**Time Frame:** _Sometime_ _after the two year gap after the Plegian and Ylissan War._

**V/A Relationship Status:** _Courtship (Dating)_

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Horse Ride**

"I fail to see what sort of applicable use it would serve though," Atterria muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her short turquoise locks. "A decent plan, but the risks far outweigh the benefits."

"My dear Atterria, are you still preoccupied with that dusty old book?" came a smooth voice from the entrance of the tent.

"This dusty old book is what helps me come up with new methods and strategies that we can apply on the battlefield, essentially helping us achieve victories without taking too many casualties," she replied matter-of-factly, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Virion sighed, he then bent his head under the tent flap and stepped inside, "don't misunderstand me my dear, I know more than most how strong your desire is to become a great tactician, but with that said, I do believe you require a break. You have been at this for hours and you look absolutely exhausted."

"I'm fine, Virion, no need to worry."

Virion now stood directly in front of her with his head slightly bent so that he wouldn't mess up his hair in the low lying ceiling. He then knelt down in front of her, placing a white lily in-between the open pages of her battle history textbook. Atterria stopped her reading for a moment and picked up the flower, feeling with her fingers before bringing it up to her face and smelling it. She took in a deep breath of its sweet scent and smiled warmly as the lily's aroma filled her lungs. She then glanced up at him with soft loving eyes, her cheeks a light shade of pink, however that blush rapidly faded as she was met with worried filled eyes.

"You need to take it easy my dear," Virion stated gently, "you are pushing yourself far too hard and you have many of us worried."

"Virion," he placed a gloved hand on her lips and continued.

"I heard from some of the healers that you collapsed in the woods the other day…" Atterria said nothing, "I'm pleased that Tharja was nearby to carry you back to camp to get you the attention you required." Virion replied solemnly, "I do not want you pushing yourself, my love."

He then leaned forward, closing the space between them and placing a small kiss on Atterria's head. He then pulled back, outstretching his hand to lift her chin with two gloved fingers so she could look at him directly in the eyes. She just sat there quietly, not quite sure what to say to him. She could handle flamboyant Virion but whenever he actually addressed her in this serious and direct tone, she didn't know how reply.

"Perhaps it is time you pulled that lovely nose of yours out of that book and accompanied me for a little ride around the woods. A little fresh air will do you some good."

"I…I-I'm," she stuttered, tongue tied and red faced as she noticed the close proximity between then. "I'm almost done reading this… just need to finish this section."

Virion laughed half-heartedly, "That's what you said an hour ago my milady, and the hour before that, and the hour before that." He then moved his glove hand from under her chin to caress her flushed cheek. "Come now; let us get you some sunlight and fresh air."

"But I need to study," she argued silently, "we're going to be marching in just a few days and who knows when I'll actually be able to get in some actual studying."

"You can study tomorrow," he suggested, "but I think you have done enough for today." His voice was stern and slightly demanding but his eyes held nothing but sadness as a pout formed. "Do you not want to spend time with your dear valiant Virion?"

Atterria sighed in defeat, there was no way she could deny that face.

"Alright… You win…" she said, taking out the lily then closing her book. "I hate it when you give me that look, makes me feel like I could agree to anything.

"Hence why it is my most powerful weapon," he smirked, his cheerful demeanor having returned. He then stood up and outstretched a hand towards her; Atterria stared at it for a moment before taking it. Virion then helped her up but held her tiny hand in his for a few short seconds before she pulled it back. "Now then," he said cheerfully, "let us be on our way. I have Frederick looking after our noble steed and I do fear that if we make him wait any longer, he will have my head."

"Ok, let me just put this in water," she said, walking over to her chest and pulling out an empty cup. She then walked over to her makeshift table and poured some water into it from the small pitcher before placing the flower in the cup and setting it at the center of the table. "Where did you get this by the way?"

"I intend to show you, my dear," he called from the entrance. "I brought but a single flower from the thousands I encountered." Atterria felt her heart flutter, it'd been so long since she'd seen or even smelt a lily. Needless to say, the idea of being surrounded by them filled her with much excitement and anticipation. Virion took note of his beloved's sudden change in mood and smiled at her, "right this way, milady."

He held out his arm for her, which she happily took, weaving her arms into his and leaning her head up against it. The height difference still made it slightly awkward for them to walk in unison when they were like this. Regardless, it didn't take them long to reach the end of base camp and once clear of the sea of tents, she could make out Frederick standing in the distance with Virion's horse next to him. In addition, not only did he look quite bored but he was busy glaring at a rock that was just sitting there a few feet away. Frederick's attention was then drawn to their approach, more specifically towards Virion. The glare he gave Virion could make anyone's blood run cold, but then it changed as he made eye contact with her, suddenly those fierce eyes became soft.

"My good sir," Virion called out, pulling his arm away from Atterria's, "I thank you for looking after my magnificent Odin. I am truly in your debt."

Frederick smiled at Virion in that particular smile that always made her nervous, "of course, I am pleased I was able to be of service."

Something about the way Frederick said that made her feel uneasy, it was no secret that Virion and Frederick's relationship was complicated. Frederick was a little crazy after all, well perhaps a little was an understatement. Virion didn't seem to notice or simply choose not to acknowledge the red flags that arose; he just walked up to Frederick and took the reins from him.

Atterria expected Frederick to do something, but was surprised when he didn't and just walked past him; towards her. He stopped briefly beside her, speaking in a low voice. "It lightens me to finally see you out of that stuffy tent; I do hope you enjoy yourself."

"Um… Thank you," she replied in almost a whispered, "have you been out here long?"

"An hour," he stated, "didn't even ask me to look after his horse, just shoved the reins into my hands and told me to wait here as he ran off."

Atterria couldn't help but giggle at the thought but composed herself when she realized Frederick didn't find it amusing, "I'm so sorry for that, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Think nothing of it milady; I will insure that HE makes it up to me."

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" her voice full of concern.

"Of course not, no harm will befall him." He paused for a moment before he turned glanced back at Virion and smiled again, "I do believe he's out of shape, perhaps a couple of days of my Fanatical Fitness Hour should do the trick." Atterria's eye flinched, he then looked back at her and in a quiet menacing tone he whispered, "you will tell him nothing." Atterria cringed but nodded slowly in understanding, Frederick then smiled sweetly for a moment. "Well, I must be off, I have a few errands to run for lord Chrom, I'm afraid I'm already behind schedule so it you will excuse me. I bid you farewell for now milady."

"Um… Yeah, bye." She replied back nervously.

Once Frederick had disappeared into the mass of tents, Virion walked back towards her. "I dare say, what was all that whispering about? Not conjuring up some devious plot against me, I hope."

"_I'M_ not," she replied.

Virion's eye twitched nervously clearly unsettled by her specific choice in words but then composed himself. Like a true gentleman, he offered her his hand; this time Atterria was a bit more hesitant to take it as she glanced at his horse. Odin wasn't even paying attention to her, reluctantly; she placed her small hand in his. Virion held it for a moment but didn't lead her forward; instead he waited for her to calm down.

"Why can't we just go for a walk instead?" she asked quietly.

"Noblest Atterria, it would be much faster if we took my horse," he said with a smile, "now come, come." Atterria shut her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward and allowing him to place her onto Odin's back. "Up you go!" He said cheerfully, her body automatically stiffened but then relaxed slightly when he joined her, positioning himself in front of her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shut her eyes even tighter. She then leaned her body into his, burring her nose into his back.

Virion closed his eyes for a moment, a radiant smile spread across his lips as basking in the moment. There was nothing he loved more than when she held him like this. "Now hold on tightly, my love." His ordered smoothly, "We would not want you falling off, now would we?" Her grip tightened, this time a little too hard that it made him wince slightly, "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Right…" she replied, her voice muffled, "because riding horses relaxes me." Virion took hold of one of her hands and patted it slightly before grabbing the reins in both hands. "I swear you do this to punish me for neglecting you…"

Virion chuckled softly, but didn't deny it. "Ready?" He felt Atterria nod hesitantly, "very well, and away we go!"

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Author's Note:** Alright, what'cha guys think? This was really just a quick prompt, so sorry for the poor quality. There are a few things I want make clear. 1) In my opinion, Virion looks really, really tall, which is why I decided to make him 6'4. I've always loved that idea of him being far taller than my avatar Atterria which is why I'm making her height to be at like, maybe 5'3. In addition, while I'm sure there's not much of an age gap, considering the avatar model I choose, I decided that Virion is going to be around 23 if not 24ish and Atterria 20 after the 2 year gap. Height gap and age gap I know, but eh. My FanFic.

Also another thing, some of you might be wondering though I honestly doubt any of you are, why Virion has a horse. Well, in my game session, I made him into a Bow Knight; he just looks so damn sexy on that horse. If you liked this rough piece, comment or even follow if you wanna continue reading. Chances are I'm probably going to turn this into a series of one-shots, just little snippets here and there. For updates on the status of future chapters, make sure to follow me on Tumblr at #the-azul-soul-lilly. Thanks and have a good one!

This is "_The_ _Azul Soul Lilly_" signing out!


	2. Moments Like These

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem in general, just my O/C Atterria.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, while I'm done with school, my beta tester has been busy with her own finals. Anyways, as always there are a few people I would like to thank. I would like to thank _#scifiromancemachine_ for accepting my open request for a picture of Virion and Morgan as father and son. Secondly, I would love to thank **_#gargoyle-butts_** who surprised me on my birthday, with an amazing and humorous picture of Atterria and Virion riding on a Pegasus. Thirdly, I would like to thank my super awesome friend **_#renny-renasur_** for completing my request and drawing Atterria. Lastly, I would love to thank my beta tester, for being so great at her job even though she's never played Fire Emblem. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Links to Pictures: **

_**[Morgan and Virion]**_ the-azul-soul-lilly. Tumblr image / 51136192926

_**[Birthday and Atterria Pictures]**_ soullilly . deviantart

Just delete the spaces.

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Inspiration:** _Art by #_scifiromancemachine on Tumblr

**Time Frame:** _Before the battle against Grima._

**V/A Relationship** Status: _Engaged_

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Moments Like These**

Atterria sat on a rock, watching with great amusement as the love of her life attempted to teach the greatest joy of her life how to hold and fire a bow correctly. Her book had been long forgotten, lying closed on the empty spot next to her. She continued to watch as Virion demonstrated how to stand properly and how to position his arms when firing. Morgan did his best to imitate his father but had difficulty doing so.

It was no secret that when it came to physical strength, Morgan was one of the weakest of the children, probably even more so than Noire. However unlike the other children, he had the attitude and determination to keep trying without becoming upset or enraged no matter how many times he failed. What impressed her more was how calm and patient Virion was being, never once showing frustration towards his son. Regardless of how many times he showed him or how long it took, Virion just kept on smiling offering advice and encouragement.

It was moments like these that Atterria truly noticed what a great and loving father Virion really was. She could see the great joy and pride he felt when Morgan succeeded in one of their lessons, even if the accomplishment was miniscule. Atterria's smiled widened as Morgan was finally able to pull the string all the way back and hold it until his father gave him the command to release it. The motion caused Morgan to stumble a bit, but he quickly got back into form and tried it again. Virion praised him on his improvement before asking him to repeat the gesture, this time with more confidence.

Morgan blushed slightly, claiming his father was flattering him far too much before doing as he was told. His grin fading as he focused on the imaginary target in front of him. Virion walked around, analyzing Morgan's stance and correcting any errors he spotted. He then asked Morgan to pull the bowstring back once more, his face lightening up when Morgan released the imaginary arrow with better accuracy. This time he didn't stumble, managing to keep his form and pulling the string back again.

Atterria found herself overwhelmed with pride towards her son. It was moments like these that she cherished the most and it would be moments like these that she would regret leaving behind. A sudden pang of guilt hit her as she was reminded yet that in just a few days, they would be facing Grima. Atterria had decided that she would put an end to Grima herself, even if it meant she would lose her life in the process. Chrom believed he would land the finishing blow and she had led everyone to believe that that was the plan. The only person who knew of her true intentions was Libra but he was bound to secrecy, both as priest and friend.

Atterria knew her decision was the correct one. If Chrom landed the blow, it would simply put Grima to sleep; leaving future generations to have to deal with him. Atterria couldn't have that, if there was a way to destroy him once and for all, she would take it, regardless of the cost. She could never forgive herself if she allowed future generations inherit their problem, no, Grima would end with her. Of course there was that possibility that she would survive the encounter, but Atterria was no fool. Naga had made it quite clear to their party that the chances of her survival were nearly nonexistent.

Knowing all of this, she refused to believe that she would never see her loved ones again, for the first time in her life since she could remember; she had something precious worth fighting. Atterria would be damned if she let the Fell Dragon take that away from her, and in the off chance she didn't return survive, at least she would have left her loved ones behind in a better and safer world.

The future was still uncertain, so many things could happen and so many things could go wrong but deep down, she knew things would turn out for the best. Her attention then returned to Morgan, who called out to her, asking if she'd seen him. Atterria shook her head sadly, claiming that she'd gotten distracted. Virion then gave Morgan another practice arrow and told him to demonstrate again which Morgan happily did. He set up the arrow and released it, managing to implant it into one of the trees and turning back to his mother. Atterria smiled widely, congratulating him, true it wasn't anywhere near the skill Virion had but it was impressive nonetheless.

"Well then, I think that's enough for one day, how about we pick this up again tomorrow." Virion suggested, "I do believe it is supper time."

Morgan's face fell, "awww… Can't I try launching a few more arrows dad? Please…"

Virion's smirked, ruffling his son's short silver hair, "now, now Morgan, you mustn't push yourself too hard. Besides," he turned toward her, "I'm sure your mother is probably hungry by now." Almost on cue, her stomach began to rumble, causing her to blush in embarrassment but replied with a nod. "We'll pick this right up tomorrow, I promise."

Morgan sighed but nodded with a smile, "ok then."

Virion then walked over to the tree, pulling out the training arrows before walking back towards them. Morgan had fastened his bow across his chest and stood next to his mother who had picked up her book and pulled her hood over her head. Together, the small family of three made their way back towards camp.

**.o.o.o.o.o. (T.A.S.L) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**Author's Note:** Ok, not entirely sure if the ending was that good but I honestly couldn't come up with a good way to wrap it up. My apologies if this is really short, it's just a tiny idea that popped into my head and it wasn't meant to be long. I would also like to remind you that I will be posting up snippets and fanfic notifications on Tumblr so if you would like to know what I'm about to update, make sure you follow me at _**#the-azul-soul-lilly**_. I also made an RP tumblr, so if you're interested in that, or just wanna ask Atterria questions, make sure you follow her at _**#ask-atterria-the-tactician**_.

Anyways, I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you'll continue to stay tuned for future installments, make sure to leave a review on your way out and let me know how I did. Until the next time! : 3

This is "_The Azul Soul Lilly_," signing out.


End file.
